


Nizar

by Anonysquirrel (chibirisuchan)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibirisuchan/pseuds/Anonysquirrel
Summary: Fanart of Flamethrower's Nizar and Kanza.





	Nizar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of a Linear Circle - Part II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431794) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



Portrait...  


Clothes...  


**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not an artist, but I am a costume designer, and Flamethrower's Nizar and Kanza needed arting. And so did the embroidery. :) I am a few hours' free time away from trying to do a vector render of an interlaced circle pattern with gemstone eyes and leafscale void fill to see whether I could get that out of an embroidery machine...
> 
> I have more ambition than skill; I wanted headshot-Nizar to be looking at something bright that I couldn't see, bracing himself, chin up, enduring and unbowed and just hinting at the edge of a smile that says he's got this... that's not what actually came out of the pencil, but that's where I wanted to go. I want to take another run at palmtop conversation with Kanza at a closer scale but you kind of need distance for costume roughs? 
> 
> If I were doing this for stage purposes a color and ink wash and fabric swatches would be the next pass, but if I actually found black wool/silk I would BUY it, and then my budget would howl at me, and ...yeah.


End file.
